It Is Your Only Sin
by munnukumar
Summary: Harry Potter is now 38 years old. A mistake by Ginny makes the Love Potion wear of Harry. Harry forgives Ginny because she is a good human being amd everyone has secrets and commits mistakes.


All rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros Limited.

Harry James Potter, was driving back from grunnings, his drill making firm which he inherited from his Uncle Vermon Dursley. Yes, he was a wizard, the one who defeated the Dark Lord, who was his owm mother.

He only found out that she was alive in his 7th year. She was not Voldmort, Harry came desparately close to becoming one until the Basilisck teeth went through the diary. The 16 year old Tom Riddle's diary. The Lord Voldemort. Anyone who possesed and wrote in the diary became Lord Voldemort. Became obessed with the 16 year old boy's memory.

Harry's mother, Lily Potter with 17 murders in her name was sentenced to life in prison.

Tom Riddle, in his own life, fell in love and gave up darkness. He discarded the diary and his darkness along with it. It was the Diary which was Lord Voldemort and not Tom Riddle.

Harry had married, Ginerva Weasley, Ron's sister.

The matter in hand was simple, he was feeling more and morw sick by the hour. He was finding it impossible to drive. He stopped the car and stepped in a grass clearing to breathe some fresh air. His head was spinning. Suddenly, he got an attack, an attack of memories.

He fell to the ground as he fell through the memories. Ginny was standing in her room as he came, she shut it quickly. He saves Ginny's life. Ginny is getting up the Hogwarts express as he gives her a hand. He kisses Ginny for first time...

How much time passes like that, Harry could not tell. It must have gotten quite late. His phone had rang several times but be switched it off.

He never loved Ginny. What he felt was something fake. He had this very small feelinh of soemthing being wrong before, now ir came as a full blown realisation.

'You man, are you okay?'

A policeman in blue was standing beside Harry.

'Quite a scar, there on your head...' The policeman was pointing to his famous scar.

'Fine, I am fine,' Harry spoke, steadying himself.

'Take care man, and the officer walked away.'

No he was not fine. He needed to go somewhere. He could not go home yet.

He texted Ginny that he was going to be late.

Seeing things clear, he apparated. He reached outside the Burrow. No, he could not talk it there. Anger mixed with deep disappointment, like a cut was what he felt.

He apparated again. This time, he was in the last place he expected to be. Outside the Tower where his mother was held. His whim had brought him there. It was foolish thing to do. No way he was gping to talk with her about this. NO WAY. Still, he had to pay her a visit, sooner or later, better do it now.

Hw walked in. The policeman stopped him, He showed his ID card. 'Funny things, spoke the policeman, happen inside. Be careful.' Harry nodded.

Inside, two aurors let him pass recognising the scar and the grim business he had here. He took the flight ul to the cell of his mother.

The Auror unlocked the door for him and he was let in.

His mother was looking through the window, she spoke without turning.

'Ah, Harry, you came to visit, how nice of you.'

It sent a shiver down Harry's spine. He knew she wont harm him. She never did when she had like a 100 chances.

She turned to meet her cold green eyes with Harry's warm green.

'How are you?' Harrg spoke.

'Great, looks like I will die soon.

Harry did not know what to say. The Auror was having a hard time trying to not run away.

'Say about yourself Harry. Whats been worrying you?'

My God, the woman's legilimacy was still very strong. Harry immediately started to block her.

There was nothing more to say.

'If you feel like...about to die...send for me.'.

She laughed her famous laugh. It was still high, but not cold or chilled.'

'Yes, Harry dear, she spoke sarcastically, I will try not make you an orphan agaim without informing you.'

She always gave Snape a run for his money in sarcasm, even though she tried her best to hide it and look a meek Defense professor while she taught her. Now, she had no reason to hide it.

As Harry turned, she kept a hand on his shoulder, the auror stiffened and drew his wand. 'Dont do anything which might just cause pain. I have caused enough pain to know that.' She spoke calmly.

Harry nodded. He walked out and apparated back to his car. He drove home.

'Harry! where were you? Ginny spoke. Harry felt sick again. Why was he surrounded by such people?

I am fine Ginny, went to see her. Ginnh got it and spoke no more. She did not know however that she was getting her potion wrong from last two weeks.

It was late in night as Harry suddenly spoke.

'Ginny'

'Yes'

'Do you love me? Harry panetrated Ginny's mind with full force as he did that .

'Ofcourse, I do Harry.'

Truth rang through.

'But I dont love you.'

'What?

Confusion, nervousness, Harry heard.

But I may one day. If you give me a chance. Will you stop with that potion please?

PANIC!

Harry saw her quitely draw her wand.

'OBLIVA...'

'Experlliamus!' Harry was ready for that.

The wand smoothly flew out. Ginny tried to run.

'Dont run away. I dont love you, does not mean I hate you. You were my friend always. You helped me, cared for me and loved me. You are still my friend. You are a good human and what you did was your only sin.'

Tears flowed down Ginny's eyes.


End file.
